


When Dusk Falls

by SuicidalSmile



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), simulation - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, and smooch lil emo boy, but mostly here for the smooching, farmer is here to make friends, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSmile/pseuds/SuicidalSmile
Summary: Opal wouldn't consider herself a reckless person but taking over her grandfather's farm and leaving her job on a whim might be considered as such. Thankfully she finds what she never found within the city, genuine people, fulfilling work and most interestingly a boy with eyes of purple, Dusky purple.*A story of two strangers becoming friends and then becoming more*





	When Dusk Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a project I started on a whim. I'm pretty new to Stardew Valley but this was itching to be written so here it is- if it gets any response whatsoever I'll write more. It's not completely canon compliant and I don't touch on the community center or any of the magic just a story of two people falling in love. Hope you all read and enjoy!

The bus ride was damp, the rain coming down in waves as it pelted the metal roof of the wheeled, sour sock smelling vehicle and for the first time since she opened her grandfather’s letter Opal felt regret. She had not visited Pelican Town since before she could count past one hundred and that was about how long the bus ride from the city seemed to feel, clothes clinging to her back and hair frizzing around her ears. This was the first impulsive thing she’d done since she dyed her hair blue in the 10th grade and seeing herself now, frizzy ash-blonde locks in the window reflection, she was almost tempted to do it again. 

“Next stop, Pelican Town.” The gravelly bus driver said from his leather perch. 

A shiver of anticipation as Reginald, her orange tabby let out a mournful  _ meow  _ from his place in the carrier beside her. 

“Don’t worry Reg, we’re almost there. Almost home.” Opal reassured the furry beast, trying to stroke him through the bars of the cage but only receiving a swat to the finger. 

However she wasn’t even given enough time to pop her bleeding finger into her mouth before the bus came to a shuddering stop. Scrambling, Opal slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and tucked Reginald’s carrier under her arm and waddled up to the front of the bus. Thanking the driver she dismounted and came face to face with nothing- just a small fenced clearing bespeckled with everest trees and shrubbery. It was hard to fathom that this mossy landscape was to be her new home, and her new source of income. Opal squinted balefully at a squirrel high up in the branches, who was also staring back at her. 

“Don’t expect any handouts from my and my farm, mister.” Opal warned the critter, ir’s beady black gaze remaining steadily on her. 

“I see you’re greeting your new neighbours already. Have you ever heard the saying you’ll catch more flies with honey than you will with shit?” 

Turning, Opal saw a grizzled but vaguely familiar face, one she recognized from an old photograph of her grandfather’s. “Major Lewis?”  

The elderly man smiled, creases forming kindly around his eyes and mouth. “Opal, my dear how fifteen years have changed you. I’m not sure if they’ve been as kind to me as they’ve been to you.” 

Opal guessed the major was being generous, dressed in a flannel button up, worn jeans and windbreaker tied around her hips she was hardly the picture of elegance. 

“It’s good to see you too. I was probably just going to wander around in the woods until I died of starvation if you hadn’t arrived. I’m assuming you’ll be taking me to the farm?” 

A pained look passed across his face briefly, “yep, I’m the official tour committee so you’ll be receiving all the valley’s warmth and hospitality from me today. Follow me, the farmhouse isn’t too far from here actually.” 

Major Lewis offered to help her with either bag or cat but Opal politely declined, insisting carrying Reginald was the least amount of labor she’d have to do when owning a farm- the major agreed with a chuckle. As Lewis had said the walk was short and soon they entered another clearing, and a small house came in to view. 

“This is is- Gemstone Farms. And that over there, your new home.” Lewis gestured to the log cabin. 

Opal took in the clearing, first the downed trees, old stumps and branches left where they fell, then the tall, dry grass which seemed to stretch on endlessly before her eyes fell to the cabin. Suddenly she recalled her small but tidy city apartment, with tiled floors and a claw foot tub and she felt a rush of anxiety go to her head. 

“So this is grandpa’s legacy, hey?” She croaked, following Lewis up the porch steps as he unlocked the house. 

“It may not be much right now but this farm was the pride of the valley at one time and it can be again. It just requires a little TLC.” Lewis said, pushing the door open. 

It was a one room house with roughly hewn wood floors, a cot in the corner and a fireplace with a hearth so filthy Opal couldn’t distinguish it’s original color. 

“Charming.” Was all she could manage, setting her bag atop the wooden table and freeing Reginald. 

Lewis patted her solidly on the back, “don’t get discouraged yet. Just get a goods nights rest and we’ll sort out all the logistics in the morning. I even roped Alex into cutting some wood for the fireplace, it’s just outside.” 

Opal was too tired to ask who Alex was or what Lewis meant by ‘logistics’ she just nodded her thanks to him, cracked a can of wet food for Reginald, unfolded her sleeping bag and fell asleep atop the musty sheets.

 

It took her exactly ten minutes to walk from her front porch into town, exactly five to walk a circuit starting at Pierre’s and finishing at the beach to explore town and far less than that to find the only location which sold and distributed alcohol. It was now her third day in town but her first day in public, if you could call it that. The first two days were strictly cleaning, stripping sheets, shaking out drapes and making the cabin as livable as it could be in its current state. During that time she’d been living off peanut butter sandwiches brought from the city but now she was out, and in desperate need of food, supplies and a shoulder to cry on- the bar seemed a good place to start. The wood panelled 70’s nightmare was pleasant in the way your grandparents ugly furniture is pleasant, a weird nostalgic kind of way. She spotted few patrons, a middle aged woman who was deep in the drink despite the early hour, a younger dark haired, stubbly fellow who was contemplating his beer and the portly barkeep. 

“Hi there, just a vodka cran please.” Opal asked, opening her wallet. 

The barkeep just laughed, “you must be new here. We specialize in beers and meads. I’m afraid you’ll have to look elsewhere for your fix.” 

Disheartened but not altogether surprised, Opal tried again, “could I just have some fries then?” 

“Fries I can do,” he replied cheerfully, “I heard that the ol Gemstone farm was being restored, you must be the restorer.” 

“ _ Restore-ee.”  _ Opal joked, “yes that’s me. I’ll be plugging away at it until I’m able to afford more than a plate of fries.” 

The bartender slid the chips across the counter, along with a bottle of ketchup. “Well until that day my fries will always be here for you and this particular plate it on the house. I’m Gus by the by, I run this establishment with Emily over there.” 

A young woman balancing a serving tray and came around the corner, she must’ve sensed she was being discussed for she offered Opal a wide smile before turning to ready another round of drinks. 

“Blue hair? Nice.” Opal remarked, remembering her own outrageous locks back in the day fondly. 

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a small gaggle of people came in. One with gravity defying blond hair, a girl with dark eyes and another dressed in black with a crooked smile on his face. They were laughing about something with one another as they headed for the room adjacent to the bar. Opal watched them curiously, they seemed to be about her age, give or take a few years and as she watched them laugh amongst themselves she was reminded by a stark jab of loneliness. Polishing off her plate of fries she decided to introduce herself, just say hello- keep it casual. Back in the city it had just been her and Reginald, well Luke was there too until he wasn’t and most times Opal wished she could forget he was there at all. Here, it didn’t have to be that way- this small town could be her shot at friends that didn’t scratch her upon contact attempts. Running her fingers through her fringe and checking her face for ketchup in her compact, Opal approached the group.

“Hey there, I’m Opal I just moved onto the old Gemstone lot the other day. Thought I’d introduce myself because in a town this small it’s certain we’ll be seeing each other.” 

“The Gemstone land? You must be either brave or stupid. That land hasn’t seen a crop grow in near on fifteen years.”  The girl said, though her tone wasn’t as biting as her words were. 

“You’re probably right, it’s a big risk.” Opal admitted, just thinking of the way her home looked currently made her cringe. 

“Well I think it’s awesome. Time to beat some sense into that mound of dust. Name’s Sam, any chance you play a musical instrument?” The blue eyed, lanky one asked, a warm smile paired nicely with his freckled cheeks. 

“Uh, violin. I took it all the way through high school.”  

“Bummer, I don’t know how well a violin would mesh with our arrangement. Would love to hear you shred one though.” 

“I doubt she’ll want to join the band anyways Sam, she’s got a whole farm to tame. I’m Sebastian by the way, nice to meet someone who wasn’t born and will likely die in this miserable town.” 

Again that crooked smile she spotted across the room crept across his face, and Opal was momentarily struck silly by the expression. Thankfully her mouth recovered before she did. 

“Well, seeing as we’re standing around a bunch of arcade games how about one? I was the title champion skee-ball player at every birthday party I’ve attended since I was seven.” Opal suggested, hoping this was a good way to include herself in their shenanigans.

The three looked amongst themselves, shrugging in mutual agreement before conceding to the request, this exchange only lasted about thirty seconds but to Opal those seconds would make or break her first and only attempt at finding new friends. 

“Sure, join us for a few rounds.” The blond said, “I’m interested to see if you can beat Abigail’s record.” He then proceeded to give her a friendly clap on the shoulder. 

Opal was thrilled and as they shot pool, tried their hand at Pacman and goofed around in the arcade she felt as if she’d know them for two years not two hours, The entire time however she was keenly observant of the quiet dark haired boy, watching him from her peripheral vision. He was tragically her type, artistic in some medium probably, with slender fingers and a distant expression as if contemplating something no one else would have any hope to understand. Mainly he watched, adding a quip here or there but mostly saying little and though Opal watched him acutely he didn’t glance her way, only if she’d scored would he acknowledge she was there. Eventually the fun ended and Sebastian said he had to go home as he was in the middle of a ‘project’- Opal was unsure what this meant but was intrigued greatly. 

They watched him leave and Opal turned to Sam immediately asking, “is it just me or does he not seem to like me very much?” She tried to keep the hurt out of her words but she thought Sam understood her anyways. 

Sipping his iced tea he responded, “don’t worry about it too much, Sebastian is slow to trust but he warms up.” 

Nodding, Opal considered what this meant. She’d just have to make herself someone he could trust, she supposed, Thanking the others for the games, which they thankfully offered to pay for as Opal was beyond broke, she headed home. On her walk she realized she’d never lived somewhere with no connections whatsoever. In the city she had her parents, her friends from highschool and college but here, with her grandpa gone, she was a complete stranger to these simple folk. From the way Mayor Lewis made it sound this town was very insular. Her thought’s also guility trailed to Sebastian and during the brief amount of time she allowed herself to think of him she realized he had the most peculiar shade of eyes- dusky purple.  


End file.
